Anun
by Chi-Cloud
Summary: I was wondering... What if Cloud went blind?
1. Default Chapter

Anun  
  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Hello! I'm Chi-Cloud! I got the idea for this fic while watching Going to the Mat. I know it's lame getting inspiration from a Disney movie I just happen to be watching instead of doing my Trig. homework. Alas, I'm once again in the 'Must Torture Fave Bishounen' mode. So when in this mode I tend to write rather dramatic fics. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!! I'll take flames to a certain extent but try to refrain... really... I may deserve it but hell ya don't have to rub it in my face! So yah... enjoy this fic... yeppers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. sniffle  
  
Note: The title is pronounced like Ah-noon. It means 'dark clouds'. The poem is not mine so yah...  
  
Part One: Blind  
  
Blind  
  
A poem by Silversweet  
  
The dark, the black  
  
Takes over my world  
  
The lights start to fade from the day  
  
Defences are up  
  
Yet eyes which aren't shut  
  
See nothing, yet question who may  
  
The hands, which move out  
  
To see what surrounds  
  
Are trembling, with uncertain moves  
  
A cry, which sounds out  
  
A whisper, a shout  
  
Are watched with silent approve  
  
And yet the world's gone  
  
And nothing remains  
  
Nothing but the absence of day  
  
So with trembling hands  
  
And visions of black  
  
I see what will happen, and what may.   
  
"......oud...Cloud... CLOUD!" Cloud slowly opened his eyes, it was completely dark. His head hurt, what had happened? "Zax? Seph?" Cloud sat up rubbing his head. "Oww... What's goin' on? Zax, turn on the lights!" Zax looked at Sephiroth concerned. "Uh... Cloud... They are on..." Cloud looked around, then why was everything so dark? "No... they're not... Zax this isn't funny!"  
  
Sephiroth waved his hand in front of clouds face. His eyes didn't move. "Zax, come on! This is NOT funny!" Sephiroth exchanged a worried look with Zax. "Cloud... I don't know how to tell you this but..." He waved his hand in front of his eyes again. "...I think your blind...!"  
  
Cloud had a look of shock on his face. "Wha... blind... how...?" Zax reached up and turned Cloud's head so he faced him. He winced, he still had bruises on his face. The white of Cloud's eyes were blood red. "Cloud, we better get you checked out. This must have something to do with the fight." Sephiroth and Zax grabbed each of Cloud's hands and led him out of the apartment.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Okay so that was a short first chapter but you find out what happened next time! Please R and R! Domo Arigato!  
  
Lemons Rawk! 


	2. Anun 02

Anun  
  
By Chi-Cloud  
  
Hello! Chi again! I hope you liked the first chappie! I work hard... I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. sniffle  
  
Note: The title is pronounced like Ah-noon. It means 'dark clouds'.   
  
Chapter 2: How it happened...  
  
A few hours earlier...  
  
At the gym...  
  
Cloud was practicing with one of the heavy practice swords in the training area, along with some fellow squad members. The sword was weighty and was hard to maneuver, but Cloud's only thoughts were how one day he'd move up to an actual blade.   
  
He wanted to be like Zax and Sephiroth. He wanted to impress them, and show them he didn't always need protecting. But being the smallest 2nd class SOLDIERS was a danger in itself. Cloud recalled the times before he met Zax and Sephiroth. He was constantly being picked on and beat up because he was so small.   
  
Until one day...  
  
Flashback...  
  
A year earlier...  
  
It was growing dark outside. Cloud walked back to the dorms alone. It was almost nine and everyone else had gone home already. But Cloud had stayed behind to practice at the training grounds. 'Another day...' Cloud thought. He had been in the ShinRa army for about six months now. Almost everyday he'd get beaten up by the same group of people. A gang, if you will... They tended to jump him when he least expected it.  
  
But today was a good day. No one had trounced him... yet at least. 'Maybe today will be one of those days when I don't go back to the dorms with a nosebleed...' He thought. Then he felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him into the alley.  
  
Cloud was thrown against the alley wall so hard it made him dizzy when he hit his head. He slumped to the ground as the leader of the gang pulled a knife from his back pocket. He then proceeded to cut his uniform from his body. "N-no! What're you doing?! S-stop!!!" Cloud's pleas where answered with a hard slap to the face. "Shut up and do as I say!" Cloud was scared, more scared than any other time he'd been beaten up before. Cloud squirmed as the older SOLDIER ravished his neck. "P-please stop it!" This time Cloud's cries were answered with a searing, burning sensation on his left arm. 'Fire materia???' Cloud screamed as the spell burned his arm.  
  
Cloud felt hot tears sting his eyes as the SOLDIER began to lick his chest. He tried to wriggle his way out but was only greeted by another burning pain on his arm. 'Oh shit!' Cloud thought frantically, 'This guy's gonna rape me! Damn! i'm still a virgin!' Cloud struggled more, there was no way he was going to let this bastard take his virginity! But his struggled were only met with repeated blows to the head and stomach. Cloud spat blood.   
  
'Shit, he's gonna molest me!' Cloud closed his eyes and cried freely as the SOLDIER began to cut at his pants. 'Oh gods somebody help me!' Just then was a loud clunking noise and the man stopped. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and through his blurred vision saw the man panic and race out of the alley way. Cloud curled into a ball and cried. He looked up only breifly to see the two men that stood at the alley entrance, one with a large broadsword and the other with a long thin one.  
  
"Are you okay kid?" The man with the broadsword asked. He had black spiky hair down to the middle of his back. "Can you walk?" The other asked. He had straight silver hair down past his waist. Cloud froze, what were these two going to do to him? The one with long silver hair reached out to touch him, Cloud only flinched away, eyes tightly shut. "Hey, are you okay? He didn't... did he?" Cloud shook his head 'no' numbly at the raven-haired man. He tried to stand up, but only fell forward into the two men's arms. "I-I'm dizzy..." Cloud said shakily. The silver-haired man looked over at the raven-haired man. "Let's take him back to the apartment Zax." The raven-haired man, who Cloud found to be Zax nodded. "All right Seph." Seph, where had he heard that name before? He was too groggy to remember.  
  
Cloud found himself being lifted off the cold winter ground and into the warm arms of Zax. For the first time in a long while, he felt safe. These two men had saved him. He could've been raped and/or killed right there in that alley. They took him home that night and took care of his wounds. They were there for him to cry on. They were his only friends. And soon, his lovers.   
  
Soon after Cloud received a request to live with the General. For a study they said. Only later did he realize that Sephiroth had pulled a few strings to be with him. And Zax too had done a few favors. They were all together, and were happy.  
  
Cloud was so preoccupied reminiscing that he didn't notice that he had bumped into one of the gang members. "Watch it Fucktard! ...Hey I know you!" Cloud froze, 'Oh shit, it's one of the gang members! I'm dead?' He dropped his sword as the man advanced on him. 'No, I'm worse than dead! I'm six feet under!!!'   
  
The gang member pulled back and punched Cloud's right eye. He fell backwards and hit the wall behind him. Only when Cloud saw he blood that he realized that the man was wearing brass knuckles. Cloud braced himself as the man punched his left eye. He then continued to pummel him for no reason Cloud could find.  
  
Cloud leaned against the wall and breathed heavy. He was being beaten into a bloody pulp and he could nothing about it as usual. Just when he thought he would pass out from the pain or te loss of blood, he heard someone...  
  
"Holy Shit! Cloud!!!" Through his bloody vision he could see Zax and Sephiroth standing shocked at the door to the gym."Cloud!!!" The both shouted as Sephiroth threw the gang member off him. "Cloud what happened?!" Cloud mumbled something inaudible before passing out.  
  
Later...  
  
At the infirmary...  
  
The doctor opened the door from the examination room to where Sephiroth an Zax where sitting. "Is he going to okay?" The doctor took off his glasses. "It appears he has Hyphema. It should clear up in a week or so. He'll be fine." They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Zax, Seph? You out there?"   
  
End chapter 2  
  
Oh boy! I nearly got Cloud raped! Damn! I'm awful! I hate myself! Anyways, I'll post the next chappie once I get a review! Woot!!! 


End file.
